The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of garlic plant, botanically known as. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘MMG1’.
‘MMG1’ was originally found in a cultivated state and was asexually propagated and selected with the objective of identifying individuals having early harvesting capabilities, large clove arrangements, and healthy plant material. ‘MMG1’ has been asexually reproduced in Turner, Oreg., via clove-propagated asexual reproduction and cultivation. The clones so produced have been observed through several growing seasons and the clones are identical to the parent plant in all characteristics.
Characterized by larger bulbs, yields 5 large spicy hot bulbs per plant, 7.5 to 8 foot in overall plant height, 12 to 18 month shelf life, 9 month from planting to harvest of the plant, disease-free vegetation, presence very large spicy hot edible flower scape, and vigorous foliage that develops unusually larger bulbs and scapes.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of ‘MMG1’ which in combination distinguish this garlic as a new and distinct cultivar:    9 month harvesting of the plant;    Disease-free vegetation;    Presence of large, hot, edible or ornamental flower scape; and    Vigorous foliage that develops quicker and has more volume than comparative cultivars.    Cloves are hot and spicy to the taste and are medicinal.
‘MMG1’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as day length, temperature, soil condition, humidity, fertilization and date of planting without any change in genotype of the cultivar. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in the Willamette Valley, Oreg. under conditions that approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The age of the plants described is 9 months after planting.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to ‘MMG1’ is ‘Elephant Garlic’ (never patented). In comparison to ‘Elephant Garlic’, ‘MMG1’ has similar bulb and clove colors but demonstrates significant differences in the earliness of harvesting, larger bulbs, larger scape, both scape and bulbs are very hot to the taste, longer shelf life, higher yield and healthier cultivation and culinary values.